Valentine's Day
by Roxius
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic. Roji goes out to buy something nice for Nana, and runs into Aya and Rie, who seem to be going out now. RojiXNana, AyaXRie. Please R & R! Contains het and shoujo ai pairings. Enjoy it!


Roji didn't even need to look at his calender to know what day it was. "IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY, MUHYO!" Roji cried happily as the blonde-haired boy leapt out of bed and quickly put on some clothes. He was a little too excited for anyone to handle this early in the morning.

Sitting up in bed and letting out a yawn, Muhyo grumbled, "Why do you have to do this for every holiday that comes around...?" Roji turned to his much-shorter friend while he was buttoning up his shirt and replied, "Come on, Muhyo! Don't be such a party pooper! Valentine's Day is the best! It's the perfect time to find love!"

Muhyo smirked and said, "So...you're saying that you're in love with someone, right? Heh heh..." Roji blushed furiously and, after getting his pants on, rushed out the door without another word. Muhyo chuckled to himself a bit before finally going back to sleep...

* * *

Most of the stores in the city were still closed as Roji dashed down the sidewalk towards his destination: a small flower shop called 'Romantico's'. It always opened early on Valentine's Day, and it sold special items at low prices...perfect for someone lie Roji, who barely ever gets to see a paycheck handed to him. 

'Heh heh...I really hope Nana likes my gift!' Roji thought happily, almost ready to start skipping out of excitement. Yes, he liked Nana, and, yes, he planned on buying her the best Valentine's gift he could afford! However, little did Roji know that he would soon find himself sidetracked when he entered the family-run store.

As soon as he walked in through the electric sliding doors, Roji noticed two familiar faces: Inoue Rie and Shiratori Aya. At first, Roji wondered why those two of all people would be here, but then he saw something even more shocking...the two girls were holding hands! That was when Aya happened to look back and see Roji.

"Eh? Oh...Roji-kun, it's you! Hey, Rie-chan, it's Roji!" Aya cried, waving over to said fighter of the supernatural, who was busy trying to recollect his thoughts. The two girls ran up to Roji and immediately bombarded him with questions. Both of these girls had been Muhyo's clients long ago and they have been forever grateful for the help in cleansing away the evil spirits.

Smiling sheepishly, Roji began to check out the aisles for a good gift as he asked, "So...what happens to bring you two girls to a little place like this?" Rie and Aya both glanced at each other for a moment, blushing furiously, before replying, "Umm...we're kind of...going out, Roji-kun..."

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH???" Roji almost fell head-first into the ground, but he kept his balance. Of course, after such a revelation, he couldn't help but feel a little shook-up.

Stilll blushing, Rie said, "You see...after what happened with Taeko, I realized...I might be g-gay. So...I went on the internet and chatted with people who had similiar experiences with spirits...and we ended up finding each other..."

"I'm bi, just so you know..." Aya quickly interjected before being playfully elbowed in the ribs by Rie. 'Hmm...I guess love is possible in all sorts of ways...' Suddenly, Roji remembered the entire reason he came to this store in the first place.

Roji felt like an idiot as he nervously asked, "Hey, um...Rie...Aya...do you think you two can help me out with something? I'm trying to look for something good for a certain...someone..." All of the sudden, the two girls started giggling like mad.

Aya put a hand on Roji's shoulder and exclaimed, "Aww, you're so cute, Roji-kun! You want to get something special for Muhyo-kun, right? You two make such a cute couple..." Oddly enough, Rie completely agreed with this statement.

Roji was overcome with horror for a few moments before finally screaming: "YOU...YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE...WITH MUHYO????!!!!!"

After a long explanation and a bunch of hasty apologizing, Roji and the two girls fianlly got back onto the task at hand. "So...you want to get something for Nana, huh? She sounds really cute..." Rie said in a dreamy tone. Aya slapped her lover in the back of the head and snapped, "YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING OF DUMPING ME NOW!"

Rie just smiled in response and kissed Aya on the lips. "I wouldn't even dream of it, my darling..." the black-haired girl purred seductively. Roji teared his eyes away from the loving couple and ran down the aisle before he lost his composure. Unfortunately, now matter how hard he searched, Roji couldn't find exactly what he was looking for. Then again, even HE didn't have any idea what he was looking for...

Suddenly, the very voice Roji had been waiting to hear all day reached his ears like a soft, sweet sound: "Roji...is...is that you?" Spinning around, Roji found himself face to face with the very object of his affections, Nana. A heart-shaped card covered in lace was held tightly in her hands.

"Uhh...umm...err..."

"Ahh...heh...I...guh..."

The tension between the two of them was just too much to bare...so Aya did what she had to do and pushed Nana up against Roji, slamming their lips together. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOU CAN'T JUST FORCE PEOPLE TO KISS LIKE THAT?" Rie snapped at Aya while Roji and Nana began to make out on the floor.

Aya smirked sarcastically and hissed, "Well...I'm just a bad little girl, aren't I? I'll need to be punished..." That was more than enough to get Rie to make out with her again. All these make-out sessions would have gone on longer too if the shop owner hadn't chased them out for disturbing the peace.

"I love you, Roji...Happy Valentine's Day..."

"I...I love you too, Nana...Happy Valentine's Day..."

Glancing out the window of their office, Muhyo smirked at the couple as they finally departed to prepare for some dinner date that night. Shrugging his shoulders, Muhyo went back to bed to catch up on his sleeping, not noticing the single red card on his desk...


End file.
